


【翻訳】Yopparai

by onihei



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, M/M, Pining, Scars
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onihei/pseuds/onihei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Date Army is invited to celebrate a hanami festival in Kai. Kojuurou and Sasuke slip away from the crowds and share some sake on their own. Headcanon heavy concerning Sasuke's past.<br/>伊達軍は花見の宴を行うために甲斐に招かれた。小十郎と佐助は人ごみからこっそり離れ、彼らだけで酒を分かち合った。作者の脳内公式設定であり、佐助の過去に深く関係しています。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻訳】Yopparai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yopparai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977416) by [EvaLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLilith/pseuds/EvaLilith). 



Sasuke isn’t really one for crowds, and watching Yukimura and the One-Eyed Dragon compete at every single aspect of the festival gets old quickly, especially as the evening wears on and they pull apart from each other less and less. So, when he sees the Dragon’s Right Eye slip off into the darkness, he follows.  
佐助は本当は人ごみが好きではなく、雪村と独眼竜が祭のあらゆる点で競い合うのを――特に夜が更け、彼ら二人が互いから離れることがますます少なくなるのにつれて宴が急速に白けて行くのを見ていた。そういうわけで、竜の右目が暗がりの中にこっそり立ち去るのに気づいた時、彼は後に続いた。

Katakura pauses next to a secluded cherry tree, leaning on it and looking up at the blossoms.  
片倉は奥まった所にある桜の木のそばに立ち止まり、木にもたれかかって花を見上げている。

Sasuke lands on a low branch and grins down at him. “I should have expected that you actually enjoy viewing the flowers, Master Katakura.”  
佐助は低い木の枝に着地し、にやりと笑って彼を見下ろした。「俺様、あんたが花見を楽しんでくれるのを期待してたんだけどね、片倉の旦那」

The man refuses to jump, even when Sasuke appears out of nowhere, which is one of the things the ninja likes about him. “We still have snow up in Oushuu. Our trees will not bloom for a few more weeks.” He looks up at Sasuke. “It was gracious of Takeda to invite us.”  
男は佐助がどこからともなく現れた時でさえ、驚きに飛び上がるのをこらえた。それは忍が彼について気に入っている点の一つだった。「奥州ではまだ雪が積もっている。うちの桜はあと二、三週間は咲くことはねぇだろう」彼は佐助を見上げた。「俺たちを招いてくれるとは、武田は親切だな」

“More like he did it to preserve his own sanity, after Danna got the idea in his head.” They both glance over at the red and blue sparks coming from the center of the festivities. Sasuke shakes his head. “But we mull over the pair of them enough as it is. We should get to enjoy ourselves once in awhile, too.” He flips to dangle from the branch by his legs and produces a large jug of sake from inside his yukata, offering it. “What d’ya say?”  
「っていうよりは旦那はこの案を思いついた後、自分の正気を保つためにあんたらを招いたんじゃないかな」彼ら二人は祭の只中から赤と青の火花が散るのをちらりと見た。佐助が頭を振る。「でも俺様たち、今のままでも十分にあのお二方のことを考えてるよ。たまには俺様たちも楽しむべきでしょ」彼はくるりとひっくり返って木の枝に足でぶら下がり、浴衣から大きな酒入れを取り出してみせ、申し出た。「一杯どう？」

Katakura regards him thoughtfully, then takes the sake. Sasuke lets himself fall from the branch, flipping before he hits the ground to land on his feet before sitting down next to the other retainer.  
片倉は佐助を思慮深げにじっと見、それから酒の申し出を受け入れた。佐助は枝から降り、もう一人の従者の隣に座る前に足で着地すべく、地面にぶつかる前にとんぼ返りを打った。

They are silent for the first two cups, but it is companionable, not awkward, another thing Sasuke likes about the Right Eye. The man shares an appreciation for quiet that Sasuke is hard-pressed to find in Kai. He suspects Katakura doesn’t have it much better.  
最初の二杯の間彼らは無言だった。しかしぎこちなくはなく、むしろ親しみやすかった。それは竜の右目について、佐助が気に入っている別のもう一つの点だった。男は佐助が甲斐で見つけるのに四苦八苦している静寂に対する感謝の念を共有していた。彼は片倉が静かな時間をあまり持てていないのではないかと疑った。

He stretches. “Well, you might have come out here not to see it, but you’ve been scowling at my Danna less lately. Are you starting to accept the state of affairs between our lords?”  
彼は伸びをした。「あのさ、あんたはあれを見ないようにするためにここに来たんだよね、でも最近はあんたが旦那をにらみつけることが減ってきてたよな。主君たちの状況を受け入れ始めてるの？」

“I thought we weren’t talking about that,” 「俺たちはそのことについて話していたんじゃないと思っていたがな、」

“Well, I’m not sure what else to talk to you about, Master Right Eye! You’re not exactly here of your own choosing, so I’m not sure there’s anything in Kai that interests you.”  
「うーん、あんたと他に何を話せばいいのかわからないよ、右目の旦那！　あんたは自分の選択でここにいるわけじゃない、だから俺様にはあんたの興味を引く何かが甲斐にあるかどうか、わからないんだ」

Katakura looks over at him. “You hold interest enough.”  
片倉は彼の方を見た。「てめえは十分俺の興味を引き付けている」

Sasuke blinks. “And what possible interest could the Right Eye of the Dragon of Oushuu have in a Sanada ninja?”  
佐助は瞬きした。「竜の右目が真田の忍にどんな興味を持てるっていうの？」

Katakura snorts. “You give yourself too little credit, Sarutobi. For example, I knew well enough about the attack on the Sanada, and the Tiger of Kai taking on the surviving heir as his Young Cub... but until Lord Masamune mentioned something Sanada had told him, I had no idea you were the one to rescue him.”  
片倉は鼻を鳴らした。「てめえは自分を見くびりすぎだ、猿飛。例えば、俺は真田攻めについてかなりよく知っていた。甲斐の虎が生き残った後継者を彼の若子として引き取ったこともな……しかし政宗様が真田から聞いた何事かについて言及するまで、てめえが真田を救出したただ一人の人間だってことをまったく知らなかった」

Sasuke takes another sip of his sake and shrugs. “Well, it was my job.”  
佐助は酒をもう一口飲み、肩をすくめた。「ああ、それは俺様の仕事だったしね」

Katakura raises an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of his own sake. “You must have been very young yourself, at the time.”  
片倉は彼に向かって片眉を上げ、酒を一口すすった。「てめえはその時、とても若かったはずだ」

Sasuke leans back against the tree. “I was twelve. The Sanada weren’t known to have any particular enemies, so guarding their five-year-old heir was supposed to be an easy first job. It turned out differently.”  
佐助は木に背をもたせかけた。「俺様は十二歳だった。真田は特定の敵がいないことで知られていた。だから真田の五歳の後継者を守ることは、簡単な初仕事だと思えた。だけど思惑とは違ったようになっちまった」

“But you still succeeded.” Katakura looks at him thoughtfully. “He is the only master you’ve had, then?”  
「しかしそれでも上手くいったんだろう」片倉は思慮深げに彼を見た。「奴はお前が仕えたことのあるただ一人の主君なんだろう？」

Sasuke sighs. “Yep. As thanks for keeping him safe, and so that he’d at least have someone familiar around, Lord Shingen took over my contract.” He refills his cup. “But what about you, Master Katakura? You’ve been with the Dragon since he was small, too.”  
佐助はため息をついた。「まあね。旦那の安全を確保したことに感謝して、それから少なくとも旦那が身の回りに親しい誰かを置けるように、武田の大将は俺様の契約を引き継いだ」彼は杯を再び満たした。「でもさ、あんたはどうなの、片倉の旦那？　あんたも竜の旦那が小さい頃からそばにいたんだろ」

“...Yes, although that was different, since I was his teacher at first.” Katakura pours again as well. “How did the two of you come to Kai, though? Did Shingen send someone to investigate the attack?”  
「……ああ、とはいえそれは違う。俺は最初は政宗様の教育係だったからだ」片倉もまた同様に再び酒を注いだ。「てめえら二人はどうやって甲斐に来たんだ？　信玄公は襲撃を調べるために誰かを送ったのか？」

“Ah, no, I... I carried him here. By the time I got to him, they... the rest of the family had fallen, and I’d barely seen any of our own troops, so there wasn’t much sense in trying to stay around and fight. Kai was the closest place that seemed safe to take him.”  
「ああ、いや、俺……俺様が旦那をここに運んだのさ。俺様が旦那のところにたどり着くまでに、あの方たち……一族の残りは死んでいた。そして真田の軍勢をほとんど見かけなかった。だから真田領の周辺に残って戦おうとするなんて、到底意味のないことだった。甲斐は旦那を連れて行くにあたって、安全だと思えるいちばん近い場所だった」

“So you didn’t just save his life, but were actually the one to bring him here.”  
「ならてめえは真田の命を守っただけでなく、実際に奴をここに運んだ人間だったんだな」

Sasuke shrugs again. “Like I said, it was my job to protect him. It wasn’t supposed to get that difficult, but we can’t really control that. I’m sure you weren’t expecting to have to deal with your master losing his eye, either.”  
佐助は再び肩をすくめた。「言ったように、旦那を守るのは俺様の仕事だったんだ。そんなに難しいようには思えなかった、でもうまく事を運ぶことができなかった。あんただって主君が目を失うのに対処しなければならなくなるなんて、予想してなかっただろ」

Katakura stiffens, but after a moment, he nods. “I was not.”  
片倉は身を強張らせ、しかし少しの間の後頷いた。「その通りだ」

There is silence again, longer this time, but still companionable in the glow of the sake. They are both leaning on the tree, now, and knots in the trunk have nudged them closer together, so they are shoulder to shoulder. It is a beautiful night, and several fireworks have been set off- proper ones, not the sparks from Yukimura and Masamune.  
再び静寂が訪れた、今度はより長かった。しかし酒の満足感の中、未だに親密さがあった。彼らは今二人とも木に寄りかかっている。そして、木の節が軽く当たったので共に近づいた。そのために肩と肩が触れ合った。美しい夜だった。花火がいくつか打ち上がった――その場にふさわしい、幸村と政宗から放たれる火花ではない花火が。

“...Ne, Sarutobi. Has it been difficult to protect him since then? I mean, I see you on the battlefield, but have there been other sneak attacks like that? I never hear about you being just a regular ninja. You’re always in the middle of the battle.”  
「……猿飛。あれからずっと、奴を守るのは困難だったか？　つまり、俺はいつもてめえと戦場で会うが、あの時のような奇襲は今までになかったのか？　俺はてめえについて、ただの普通の忍だと未だかつて一度も聞いたことがねえ。てめえはいつも戦いのただ中にいる」

“...well, it’s mostly been like that since Danna was allowed to take the field...” Sasuke’s hand strays to his left shoulder, absently rubbing at a point just under the edge of his yukata. “But there were a few times, when he was younger.” He leans forward to pour himself another cup.  
「……ええと、旦那が出陣することを許されてからはほとんどそんな感じで……」佐助の手が彼の左肩の辺りをさ迷った。浴衣の襟のちょうど下辺りをぼんやりと擦る。「でもまあ旦那が幼かった頃は、ほんの数回くらいしかなかったよ」彼は自分で別の杯に酒を注ぐために身を乗り出した。

Kojuurou had moved a hand to shift the yukata just a little, wondering what Sarutobi was rubbing at. As the ninja leans forward, Kojuurou is still gripping the edge, and the garment comes loose, revealing his whole upper back.  
小十郎は猿飛が何を擦っているのか知りたいとふと思い、浴衣をずらすために手を動かした。忍が身を乗り出した時、小十郎はまだ襟を握っていたため、衣服が緩み、彼の上背部全体があらわになった。

Sarutobi stops, looking back lazily. “...Well, that was unexpected.”  
猿飛は動きを止め、緩慢に振り返った。「……ええと、これは予想外だな」

“My apologies, I only...” Kojuurou trails off as he actually looks at the bared skin.  
「すまねえ、俺はただ……」小十郎の声は剥き出しの肌を見るにつれ、次第に小さくなった。

Sarutobi’s back is covered in scars. Thin long ones from sharp blades; small ragged scars that speak of deeply embedded arrows; dark, oddly shaped traces of burns. Where he had touched his shoulder lies the tip of one long, wide scar, faded and crossed over several times, running from his left shoulder toward his right hip and disappearing under the yukata.  
猿飛の背中は傷痕に覆われていた。鋭い刃による薄く長い傷、矢が深く埋め込まれたことを物語る小さなでこぼこの傷、黒ずんでいて、奇妙な形の火傷の跡。彼が肩に触れていた場所には一筋の長く幅の広い傷の先端があった。それは次第に薄れながら何回か他の傷をまたぎ、彼の左肩から右の臀部に向かって走り、浴衣の下に消えていた。

Kojuurou had started to draw his hand back, but now he almost instinctively reaches out again, tracing a finger down the once-torn skin. His own face proves he is no stranger to such injuries himself, and Masamune has more of his own scars than the retainer would prefer (though not on his back, Kojuurou has protected that, always), but he is still surprised. “I would have thought very few people could sneak up on you, Sarutobi. How did you come by this? And by so many other scars on your back?”  
小十郎は手をひっこめかけたが、すぐに本能的に再び手を伸ばし、かつて引き裂かれた肌を指でなぞった。彼の表情は彼自身がそのような損傷をまったく経験していないわけではないことを、そして政宗が多くの――従者がそうであってほしいと望むよりもいっそう多くの傷痕を持っていること（もっともそれは背中にではない、小十郎がいつも背を守っていたからだ）を物語っていた。しかしなお彼は驚いていた。「てめえにこっそり忍び寄れる奴なんてほとんどいないと思ってたんだがな、猿飛。この傷痕は、それに背中にある他の多くの傷痕はどうやってついたんだ？」

Sarutobi knocks back the cup of sake he has poured, fills it again, and knocks it back again before hitching the yukata back up (though not bothering to do so all the way) and flopping back. He ends up in the crook of Kojuurou’s arm, but neither of them can be bothered to readjust.  
猿飛は杯に注いだ酒をがぶがぶと飲み、再び杯を満たした。そして浴衣を引き上げて戻す前にもう一度がぶ飲みし（けれどもそのように徹底的に飲むのは苦ではなかった）、それからばたりと後ろに倒れた。最終的に彼は小十郎の曲げた腕の中に収まったが、彼ら二人にとって、互いの位置を再び変えることが苦であるはずはなかった。

“As far as how many there are, I’ve seen you on the battlefield, Master Right Eye. You keep a better eye on your lord’s back than your own, and I do the same. But that one...” He gazes up into the branches of the tree, and his eyes grow dark. “That’s the closest I’ve ever come to failing.”  
「覚えてる限りで、俺様があんたに戦場で会ったことって何回あったっけ、右目の旦那。あんたは自分自身の目よりももっといい目を主君の背中にくっつけてるよ。俺様も同じさ。だけどそれは……」彼は木の枝をじっと見上げた。彼の瞳が暗くなった。「それは、俺様がかつて失敗する破目になった時、かつてないほど閉じちまってたんだ」

He pauses so long that Kojuurou isn’t sure he’ll continue, but eventually, he speaks again, quietly. “Things were quiet when we first got here, but eventually, some of the same people who murdered his family started sending assassins after Yukimura. They didn’t hire very good ones, and Yukimura could sleep through a war, so I had always dispatched them without him even being aware of it. Lord Shingen and I had agreed that telling him would only frighten him- he was still too young to be able to do anything about it.  
彼は長い間喋るのを止めていたので、小十郎は彼が話を続けるのかどうかわからなかった。しかしやがて再び静かに話し始めた。「俺様たちが最初にここに着いた頃は静かなもんだった。だけどやがて、旦那の家族を殺したのと同じ奴らが暗殺者たちに幸村様の後を追わせ始めた。奴らはあまりいい殺し屋を雇わなかった、それに幸村様は戦の中でも眠っていられた。だから俺様は幸村様が気づいている時ですら、いつもあのお人抜きで仕事を済ませた。信玄様と俺様はあのお人に事態を教えるのは怖がらせるだけだってことで意見が一致してた――このことに関して何か対処するには、まだ幼すぎたからね」

“We had also been working on tracking them to their source, and we thought we had taken care of them. I got careless. By the time I realized something was wrong, they were already inside. When I reached his room, the blade was already swinging downward.”  
「俺様たちは敵の首謀者の追跡に取りかかってもいた。それで奴らの始末をつけたと思っていた。軽率だった。何かが間違ってると気づいた時にはすでに、奴らは内部に入り込んでいた。俺様があのお方の部屋に着いた時、刀はすでに振り下ろされていた」

His hand strays up to the mark again. “I braced myself over him and took the blow. It laid my whole back open, as you’ve seen... but it was meant to be the front of a ten-year-old boy. It very nearly was.  
彼の手が再び傷跡の上をさ迷った。「俺様は幸村様の上に覆いかぶさって身を硬くし、その一撃を受けた。俺様の背中全体がぱっくりと開いた、あんたが見たようにね……だけどそれは十歳の坊やの真ん前でってわけじゃないぜ。かろうじてだけど」

“And I killed that man, and then we made sure that we did handle them, but...” He seems barely aware he is speaking to Kojuurou at this point. “That could have been me, just as easily. I’ve never had to assassinate anyone, not like that, but it’s what I was trained to do, brought up to be able to do. If I had a master that did that sort of thing, maybe I’d even be fine with it. But I’ve only had him, you know? He barely even realizes a ninja is supposed to be different.”  
「俺様は男を殺した。それからうまく対処したかどうか確かめた、でも……」彼は現時点では小十郎に話しかけていることにかろうじて気づいているようだった。「もしかしたら暗殺者は俺様だったかもしれない。立場なんて簡単に入れ替わるんだ。俺様はあんなふうに、今まで誰かを暗殺しなければならなくなったことがない。だけど俺様は暗殺するために訓練され、仕込まれてるんだ。もしそういった類のことをする主に仕えていたら、きっと俺様は平気でやっただろう。でも俺様はあのお方にしか仕えたことがないんでね。あのお方は忍は普通とは違うらしいってことをかろうじて理解してるだけなんだ」

Kojuurou lets his head droop, his cheek resting on Sasuke’s forehead. “Is that why you’re always out in the middle of the battlefield?”  
小十郎は項垂れ、彼の頬が佐助の額に寄りかかった。「それがお前がいつも戦場のただ中に出ている理由なのか？」

“Mmm. I suppose so.”  
「うーん、たぶんね」

“Does he know you did that for him?”  
「真田はお前が奴のためにしたことを知っているのか？」

“No. I don’t want him to. He’d only feel guilty about something he can’t change- couldn’t have changed, even then.”  
「いいや。知ってほしくないよ。知ったとしても、あのお人は変えられないことや変えられなかったことに罪悪感を感じるだけだろうしね」

Kojuurou’s mouth quirks. “You really do give yourself too little credit, Sarutobi. You may have been just another ninja when you started out, but that’s not the case any more. Not just because you are particularly skilled- though you are- but because of how much you care for your master.”  
小十郎の口が歪んだ。「てめえは本当に自分を見くびりすぎだ、猿飛。確かにてめえは稼業を始めたとき、もっと別の忍になっていたかもしれねえ。しかし今となってはそれは当てはまらねえ。てめえの腕が立つからじゃなく――腕は立つけどな――てめえが主君をこの上なく大事に思っているからだ」

“Hah. You make me sound like Kasuga.”  
「へえ、それじゃまるで俺様、かすがみたいじゃないか」

“Are the two of you so different? This is your assigned post, but if your contract were to lapse somehow, would you really be able to leave?”  
「てめえたち二人はそんなに違うのか？　今の生業はてめえに課せられた勤めだが、万が一何かの弾みで契約が無効になるとしたら、本当にここを離れることができるのか？」

The ninja closes his eyes. “I... try not to think about that.” He sighs. “But I do envy your freedom, Master Katakura. Well, you may be a bit locked in now... but you did get to make a choice to begin with.”  
忍は目を閉じた。「俺様は……そのことについて、考えようとしたことがなかった」彼はため息をついた。「でも実際、あんたの自由さが羨ましいよ、片倉の旦那。そうだな、あんたは今はちょっとばかし動けなくなってる……でも、まず何かを始めるための選択をちゃんとすることができた」

Kojuurou sighs. “And what thanks do we get? They choose each other.”  
小十郎は嘆息した。「何の礼を言ってるんだ？　あのお方たちは互いに互いを欲してるんだ」

“I thought we weren’t talking about that.”  
「俺様たち、そのことについて話してるんじゃないと思ったんだけど」

“Even if we aren’t talking about that, we’re talking about the two of them. Don’t you find it a bit aggravating?”  
「たとえそのことについて話しているんじゃないとしてもだ、今俺たちはあのお二方について話しているんだ。てめえは事態がちっとばかし悪化してることに気づいてねえのか？」

Sasuke shrugs and opens one eye. “What would you rather talk about, then?”  
佐助は肩をすくめ、片目を開けた。「それからあんたは、何を喋りたいの？」

Kojuurou turns his head to look down at the him properly, and is struck, suddenly, by what a lovely picture the ninja makes. He rarely sees Sasuke without his mask, but now he is barefaced and relaxed, his yukata still half open, a pink petal settled in the hollow of his collarbone.  
小十郎は彼をきちんと見下ろすために頭を回転させ、そして忍が酷く絵になっていることに唐突に衝撃を受けた。彼は鉢金をつけていない佐助をほとんど見たことがなかった、しかし今彼は素顔を晒して寛いでおり、浴衣は未だに半分はだけ、薄紅色の花弁がひとひら鎖骨のくぼみに収まっていた。

He bows his head. Sasuke stiffens when their lips meet, but he doesn’t pull away, and in a moment is returning the kiss as avidly as Kojuurou is giving it. They gradually slip sideways, Sasuke propping himself up on one elbow with Kojuurou braced over him.  
彼は頭を垂れた。彼らの唇が触れ合った時、佐助は身を強張らせたが、引き離しはしなかった。そしてすぐに小十郎がしたのと同じように貪欲な口づけを返していた。彼らは次第に横にずり落ちた。佐助は小十郎と共に自分の身を片肘で支え、彼の上に踏み止まった。

Eventually, they break apart and fall to the grass, Kojuurou half on top of Sasuke and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
結局彼らはばらばらに分かれ、草地に倒れた。小十郎は佐助の上面に半ば乗り上げ、彼の首の湾曲に鼻を埋めた。

“You’re drunk,” Sasuke murmurs.  
「あんた、酔っ払いだ」佐助はささやいた。

Kojuurou laughs, a surprisingly genuine chuckle. “So are you.”  
小十郎は笑った、驚いたことに嘘偽りのない忍び笑いだった。「それはお前だ」

“Mmm.” Sasuke leans his head against Kojuurou’s. “This is nice, though.”  
「うーん」佐助は頭を小十郎にもたせかけた。「だけど、いい気分だ」

“So there are things you like of your own accord,” Kojuurou murmurs against his skin.  
「これはてめえの意思で、好き好んでやったことなんだろう」小十郎は彼の肌にささやいた。

“Shhh. That’s a secret.”  
「しーっ。それは秘密」

“One I’m glad I’ve learned. And that I’d rather keep for myself.”  
「一つ嬉しいことを知ったぜ。それはな、俺はむしろ自分自身のために、このままでいてえってことだ」

They lie there and watch moonlit branches sway in the breeze until their breath falls into the steady rhythm of sleep.  
彼らは横たわり、二人の呼吸が眠りによる規則正しい調子に落ち着くまで、月明かりに照らされた枝々がそよ風に揺れるのを眺めていた。

**Author's Note:**

> Title is 'drunk' in Japanese because I am bad at titles.  
> タイトルは日本語で「酔っ払い」という意味です、というのも私はタイトルをつけるのが下手なんです。
> 
> Sasuke's scars, how he got them, and his mention of bringing Yukimura to Kai are all my own personal headcanons (though some were built on the headcanons of others).  
> 佐助が傷をどのようにして受けたかや、幸村を甲斐に連れてきたことに関する彼の言及はすべて私の個人的な脳内公式設定です（しかしながら、いくつかは他の方の脳内設定に基づいて作り上げられています）。
> 
> What are Yukimura and Masamune competing at, since hanami festivals are usually about eating and drinking and enjoying the flowers? I don't know, but I'm sure they found something.  
> 幸村と政宗が何を競い合っているのかは、花見は大抵飲み食いや花を愛でるのが目的だから？　私にはわかりません、でも何らかの競い合うネタを見つけたんだと思います。


End file.
